of snow, words and dinner
by mlild
Summary: the nara's assembly is going to be held in days and Shikamaru knew about this, still he invited over Temari, not really thinking about the consequences...what will he do?taking home a woman means something for the Nara's... shika tema?
1. prologue1: what a pain

prologue 1: is way too troublesome to name this chapter!

Shikamaru and Choji laid in a field, both careless of what was happening in the village.

The air was really cold, it was going to snow soon for sure. Not like they can do something about it: it was the 22nd of December after all, it was a miracle it hadn't snow yet! Choji offered him some chips but, needless to say, he had drifted asleep…

- Ohi Shikamaru, you're asleep? Sure you're lazy…- he said while munching.

- *yawn* sorry, but did you say something?-

- Nothing important… I was just reminding you the fact that you're a slacker and a lazy-ass… your mother will probably yell at you for…

The rest he said was not very important… he knew he had something to do for his mother, something he hadn't done of course, and he knew she'd probably yell at him for this. After all his mother was Yoshino Nara, not some submissive and sweet woman… and he knew no one could really blame her for her temper: her son was lazy, never awake before noon, her husband, who for unknown reason loved her, was as lazy as their son and often drunk. The Nara family was not one of those always happy family, always smiling, one of those family Ino always wished to have; in his family there were problem, misunderstanding, yelling…

"but there are health and love too.."

Temari's words ringed in his mind. Hell, she was right. She was the one with a weird family, she was the one raised only with fear and hate, she was the one who couldn't trust anyone in her childhood. " a wonder how she's now so equilibrated, I would have expected a psycho…Temari… "

- next year the chuunin exams will take place here once again, you know?

- And where did this thought come from?

- When you have that look on your face you're thinking of Temari-san…

- What?!- oh my…now I have even a particular face when I think o.. – I was not thinking of her!- he lied.

It was not that he didn't wanted him to know that his guessing was correct, it was just that lately everyone were starting to think weird things about their relationship. "me and that hard-ass? Never." Or at least that was what he kept telling himself , in his mind. In fact he had already noticed her, how she'd always "sparkled" among the other girls: sure troublesome and bossy, but smart, caring, quiet (when in a good mood) and, why not? Pretty too. It was because of her he was made chuunin, and always because of her he was made jounin at the age of 16. "4 years ago…". Now that he compared her temper to his mother's one he decided that the two of them would never meet each other. Otherwise, only two scenarios could follow: the first in which her mother and Temari would start to argue, bicker, fight each other, even hurt each other; the second in which they would love each other…so much that Yoshino would ask her to stay and live with them together forever and the two of them would love to make him mad.

- you're thinking of her again!

- Tsk, shut up! Why in Christmas time we're ending up talking about her?

- Hey, cool down.. she's just a friend right?

- Y-yes… "why the heck am I stuttering?"

- Then we're just talking about a friend, who for this Christmas will come and stay here in town…- "damn him, he know how to push the matter…"

- Tell me, what are you talking about?

- Looks like I've picked someone's interest…- he said malicious – the message is arrived this morning. There were some problem sending it, so Tsunade sama has not organized anything yet for her, not even a place to stay. This morning she was running back and forth in her office, thinking out loud and saying things like: she's going to kill me, God she'll hurt me pretty bad and so on.

Choji laughed, a lot, but Shikamaru didn't really find anything funny on the scene: an angry Temari meant trouble for him too.

- I met Shiho chan yesterday…

- Shiho… Shiho.. – who the..- oh yes the one who helped us to decipher Jiraya sama's message…

- Correct

- Well, what about her?

- She's in love with you boy…

- No she's not

- Tell me Shikamaru, haven't you noticed how nervous she's always been around you? Or are you dumb?

- Of course I have. But hers is just a crush… nothing more.

- What do you mean?

- I mean… you won't fall in love for someone you don't know, for someone you've only talked about work now… won't you? She thinks I'm a strong man, hard working… she won't even raise her voice at me… never!

- And isn't this a good thing?

After many years of Yoshino and Ino's yelling, and then again Yoshino and Temari's one, he had understood that they really meant what they said. They yelled at him just because they thought that what they were saying was something important, which could lead him into becoming a better man.

- yes and no… I'm not very sure if the quietness and submissiveness is a good thing in a relationship

- love can make this kind of thing…like totally changing your mind…

- what?

Oh… how much he hated when people assumed things wrong…

hello!first of all thank you for reading... it's my first attempt at doing fanfiction, and I persist on writing everything in english from the start, even if it's not my first language (I'm Italian :) ). for this reason mainly I would really love to see some review (critique...I need it!!!). feel free to point out my mistakes! thanks again!

mike


	2. prologue2: letters unsent to my mother

Prologue 2: letters unsent to mom

Dear mom

How are you, there above? I'm sure you're taking care of us from there too…

Gaara and Kankuro are fine, both have their up and down, that's for sure.

Kankuro in particular, lately is really weird. He is…happy. He'd never been happy, neither when he was made jounin, nor when he won on a lottery a lot of money… I bet he wasn't really happy even in the moment you gave birth to him. I bet he had an apathetical look, isn't it?

But now he is very happy: he has even started to sing. I and Gaara are really worried… what if he had found (finally) a woman? (Gaara bet he wasn't straight and, heck, he bet a lot of moneys with me!)

Maybe you're the only one who knows really what's happening.

Gaara is really busy this last period. I highly doubt he would even spend Christmas out of the kazekage office. I miss our talks in the afternoon. He sort of understand my problems, my doubts… sometimes he understood some of my theories… but the most of the time he said he was probably too distracted or too tired to try to understand, but still insisted I had to keep talking… maybe my voice is relaxing?

It's useless for me to talk about my sentimental life. Being a shinobi means you have to never show your feelings.

Still I can't keep myself to be friendly to people I should hate: many people in Konoha makes me feel safe with them, like if I have an house far away from mine. You know how much this means to me…

I'll be spending Christmas there. Maybe isn't really fair I spend away these days without my family, but I can't help feeling happy. I like being with them, even if they're loud and troublesome.

Now, this remind him of the shadow boy. I've already talked about him: the one who cried for his teammate health. He was the one who showed me that maybe sometimes everyone can show their weakness. After all he's a sweet boy, sure he thinks men are stronger than women, but I can always make him change his mind. On this past years many villagers thought we were together… fools! Why would I date someone like him?

Biggest problem who really stopped our relationship to begin is that: we hate each other' guts!

Sure, he helped me, he escort me, he even listened to me… he understand my way of thinking… but… there's another problem… he's lazy…too much! And he's from another village… and he has some girl who already like him…. And I'm way too troublesome for him (that's what he kept telling me, although on this past months he's started to be more kind, gentle, even softer…but don't ask me why because I truly don't know…).

We are not meant to be, that's all.

Mom I really miss you. Right now I'm two hours away from what will be my house in the next three weeks. I'm requested there to decide about some political marriage to strengthen the alliance between Suna and Konoha. My… I'm really tired: I met some missing nin while travelling. They were strong, enough to broke my fan in 3 points (right now is useless, I'll ask the Hokage to find someone to repair it). Then I've heard a strong sandstorm had blocked the communication in our village, I just hope those old bitches of the council remembered to send it before I left the village. It's already happened they sent it late… this time I hope is not too much!

Goodbye dear.

Lots of love

Your truly Tem


	3. ch1: her arrival

Ch1: her arrival.

"shit…" he thought grimly.

As said by Choji some hours before, Tsunade had not found a room for Temari in the village ( not possible, you may think, but those were the days before Christmas and, incredible as it may be, there were no room left in all Konoha, till the 3rd of January), so she had called for him. While saying stupid things like "you know her very well", "you've already been her guide" and "you're the only one she really knows here in this place", she communicated him he was the one supposed to tell her that she had not a place to stay for the night and for the next ones, and to find, while waiting for her to come, someone of his friend or acquaintance willing to help her. At that point he said he was sure there would have to be some rooms on the ambassadors' quarters, but she retorted they were all occupied by a delegation coming from the village of the lake and the one of the star (hehehe…blame me… I've not many fantasy on my own…^_^;). On these villages Christmas was unknown and not celebrated, so they came in Konoha just to see the festival which was going to be held.

Now he really didn't know what was better: Temari's rage or Tsunade's one. He had already asked his family friend, but nothing. In the list of his friends:

Hiuga's family said they couldn't host her for the night (he thought it was because of the fight of many years ago between Temari and Tenten, Neji's wife. While Tenten was now ok with Temari, Neji still didn't trust her at all)

Rock Lee… "I can't picture she staying with him under the same roof… and he's already living with Guy…)

Naruto, Sakura and Sai had started living together in a very big house "sure there there'll be a room for her, but they're in constant training and they kept attacking each other night and day, 24/7… it wouldn't be safe…"

Tenten, see above

Ino and Choji had no place for her

Remaining: Kiba and Shino.

"but the problem is: how am I going to tell this to her? It's not like I care where she'll go and stay, I care only about me and, sure as hell, she's going to kick my ass…Shit… I've to find a way to escape her wrath…."

- what are you so thoughtful for, Shikamaru?- a voice behind him said. Her voice had always been soft and silky, low tone, neither loud nor too quiet. It was lovely listening to her, when she was not yelling, or teasing; when she was in a good mood she would talk about her weird "theories of life", when he was in a good mood too they always ended up talking about trivial things, math, physic, medicine or astronomy.

Ladies and gentleman, beside him, now sitting on a bench, there was Temari of the sand, in all her troublesomeness and beautifulness. She was smiling at him and he could only gawk and stare at her. "now it will be everything more difficult" he thought. They were watching the sky getting ever more cloudy and dark, sitting on a bench near the Hokage tower, surrounded by an uncomfortable silence. "think of something…anything!"

- have you already checked in?- "now… couldn't I just find something else? Her smile's fault…"

- yes I have – she said.

- And Tsunade… didn't she tell you something particular?

- No… she has not…

"argh…that witch…she's leaving this all on me…" he forced himself to keep a straight and absolutely not worried or scarred face. He failed.

-Shikamaru… you look worried…and paler than usual…there is something you need to tell me?

- Ehm…I…

He looked around: there were some way he could escape from her fan… "wait a moment…Fan? She has not it with her today? Is this a joke? A dream maybe? or maybe…"

- are you the real Temari?- he asked suspicious, and for that he gained a punch from her – o-ok… you really are… it's just… where is your fan?

- I broke it…- she smiled a sad smile.

"That thing broken? Oh yes… and look there! A flying pig too! She has to know about her staying problem… and right now she's just faking ignorance, to led me into some trap she set before to seek revenge…"

- how..- he started

- I met during my travel some missing ninja, I fought them, but one of those was anyway able to shot me a bomb. I shielded myself with my fan, but it had not been enough. My fan broke in some point and I got a few bruises too… so right now it's on the Hokage office, she'd promised me she'll try her best to find someone to repair it. Why so concerned about my fan? Afraid I'll use it? You know right I'm good kicking…

- This knowledge really helps me not to be scared of you!- he was happy. A Temari without a fan was like a Nara in a dark cloudy night. Helpless and hopeless. He got up and mentioned her to follow him. It was snowing and the landscape was painted in white. He turned to tell her what he had to and was hit by a snow ball.

- Very mature from you Temari… my my… listen…

- You had to tell me something important. I guess I won't be able to sleep in the ambassadors' quarters, I've already checked them, I'm sure there's no room at all in the inns or hotels, since it's Christmas, I just hope Sakura is here in town or… why that look? Oh no… she's not…

She really looked weak. In her white coat, hair a bit messy because of the wind which was blowing right then, her nose totally red because of the cold…

- you know…- he said between laughs - It's just how you said. You don't have a single room in all Konoha. But do you know that you're totally hilarious and ridiculous with that face!- he was now pointing at her nose.

- Don't talk at me like that! It's not like I can do something with my nose!- she said blushing like mad, but smiling a little, enjoying the joke - it's freaking cold here outside…

- Now you're totally red- and she hit him.

- How can you be so mean with me!!

- Ok ok… just stop hitting me… it's not my fault if the message is arrived just this morning and not weeks ago as it was supposed

- Those bitches told me they had sent at least some recommendation for me… - she was on the verge of crying again, blaming the council.

- Hey come on…- he hadn't never seen her like this. She looked like going to crack, fragile. Maybe was just the fact that he couldn't stand her with that face, maybe was the warm feeling her little hands were leaving on his right arm, grabbing it, maybe it was just her, the reason why he spoke before thinking about what he was getting into and the consequences.


	4. Ch2: the Nara's

Ch. 2 the Nara's

Temari had never been on his house, every time she had to seek him out (in particular during boring meetings et cetera) he was founded laying asleep under some tree's shadow, on a bench looking at the clouds, some times at Choji's house… she had never met his mother, and this last didn't know too much about her. Yoshino had looked at him rather diffident the time he woke up early to check her out of the village, she had looked diffident every time she'd heard about the Sand's ambassador coming and he being put as her guide. Once he had heard her telling his father she didn't like the idea of some unworthy, weak and cute woman beside him all day. That day his father alas told her that Temari was three years older than him too, Yoshino was totally pissed, but somehow relieved by the fact that maybe she was someone mature and not some stupid fan girl.

But this was not the real problem. What he'd decided to avoid that morning was going to happen in moments: her mother meeting Temari, his parent meeting Temari… he couldn't help but feel frustrated: his clan held many tradition, women were considered precious and important, and taking one of those in his own house meant only… "I just hope she'd go unnoticed by the elders…or else we'll be screwed… I mainly…".

* * *

Why am I in this village? Why am I with him of all? Not like I can complain… he… his family… they are going to take me into their house, they're giving me a bed where to sleep, maybe even breakfast… after all I can't ask anything more… I won't bother them too much… now that I remember… I've already met his father, it was after the mission to retrieve the Uchiha brat… if I think that back then on my first chuunin exam I even referred him as pretty and awesome… he was so popular among all the girls… but then… better someone totally unknown like Shikamaru or Choji, then someone like him. Now I totally despise him… and to say I prefer Shikamaru to him… It's gross…".

They turned on the left and kept walking on the deserted street. Somewhere the clock struck 11. It was late and none of them had yet eaten. It was still snowing, on the streets there were by now 40 cm of snow, it was starting to get difficult to walk for the few normal non-shinobi people returning into their house after a day of work.

- you don't see this often in Suna… don't you?

- No… this is… breathtaking… even if it's not the first time I see this, the feelings are the same … hell, the first time I saw snow was when I was 3… I remember that day through photos and films… I was with… mom… in the village of snow… she was pregnant, Gaara was going to be born in some months… - she lowered her gaze.

"another Temari… I was wrong when I said she was not affected by her childhood… she had developed different personalities… the strong and stubborn one, and the daydreaming and fragile and pretty and everything I really like about her one…" he thought.

"now this is embarrassing… I can see him watching me from the corner of his eyes… does he think I'm going to attack him?" she was totally oblivious to what was in that very moment in his head. Another turn, this time on the right, and they were arrived at his house, well his parents' one. It was futile moving out of that house, which assured him meals and company, he had explained her. His house was built in an old-style, or better rebuilt after the destruction… Konoha had recovered well… "I wonder if it's so inside too…I mean… old-looking… would they have an inner garden? Cute! Sure… he came from a prosperous and rich family… I wonder if he will end up in some arranged marriage too… to increase their prestige…". He knocked reliving her from her reverie.

* * *

- dear please, go get the door, I'm busy right now…- said Yoshino carrying away in the small kitchen the dishes of their dinner for washing them up –and…- she paused on the frame door- if it's Shikamaru don't let him in!

- but…- Shikaku tried to help his son's cause, while getting up from their couch

- no buts. It's not like, just because he is 20, he can go in and out of this house like on an hotel!

- Jeez…. What a temper…

- You said something?

- Not at all miss!- and he ran toward the door, afraid of his wife's rage.

Opening the door he saw something he'd betted wouldn't ever happen. Shikamaru and a woman… a pretty one too… now that she was smiling he had to retrieve the pretty thing and say she was really a beauty… he really thought this day was never going to be… for this reason he betted on a drunk evening with Inoichi his son was gay, after the suggestion of a slight drunken Kazekage. "stupid bet…" he thought grimly. The woman introduced her politely all the while smiling. "my only solace is that after all he's not too stupid… look at the one he had chosen… I can see the reason…". Then it hit him. She had already met her… at the hospital… if he was not getting senile then he remembered her as a strong, confident and troublesome woman. He had asked his son many times what he thought about the female species, it was always a shrug, a scowl and a "troublesome". During the time, after he was assigned to be the escort and guide of the woman in front of him, his son changed his mind somehow, and so, one night during some game, when he asked him if he still thought the women troublesome ( he had noticed how Shiho acted around him, and wanted really to know if something was going on or not) Shikamaru simply stated that women couldn't help but be troublesome, however they were necessary, and some time able to be worth their loudness… he understood then that his son was not talking about the silent Shiho, and he never asked again about her… sure then he questioned him about the ambassador! And what he got? Not a scowl or a frown, but a smile. That totally scared him, maybe Yoshino's worrying was legitimate? Maybe no… after all she was just an ambassador… maybe she was there too as ambassador…and maybe on that bet he could still be on…

- dad stop staring at her like that… she's Temari of the sand, you know her already, she's going to be with us for some time, until in this heck of a village there will be a free room… now don't be troublesome and let us in…- inner Shikaku was crying out of joy, he had some hope for his bet!

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yoshino stopped abruptly the washing up and looked suspicious "hm… this smell…" she started to walk toward the door as his husband had done minutes before "this smell is sure of…a…"

- a WOMAN?! What the fuck Shikamaru have you done to her? And why does she have all those bags with her? I swear if you got her pregnant…

- no mom… she's not pregnant… sure you're trouble…- SBAM

he turned facing Temari.

- why did you hit me for?

- You can't talk to your mother like that you know? Thanks God you have one! – she hit him again on his head – I'm sorry I had to hit him- she apologized herself to his parents- but impertinence is something I can't stand- she bowed apologizing again.

Yoshino was watching her bewildered. There was still someone who thought exactly like her about the good manners. Incredible. Maybe she had found a friend? Shikaku neared her and whispered into her ear what was really happening and the reason why she was there.

- I'm sorry ambassador… I apologize myself for my own rudeness. I just didn't know about the room matter. You can stay with us as long as you wish!

- Thank you very much for giving me some accommodation, at least for tonight… tomorrow I'll try to find some place where to stay, so I won't bother you and your family too much- she smiled – and I'm the one who have to apologize again for my behavior… I guess I shouldn't have taken your place…

- Hey! But this means I would have been hit the same!- Shikamaru interrupted.

- Of course!- the two women yelled at him at the same moment, a vein popping out of their foreheads… "they are so much alike" he thought looking at his father, who sighed like defeated.

They all retreated into the house. Shikaku directed himself in the kitchen. He was old now, retired… he had seen many things happening, his wife had always been with him, on the happy moments, and on the dark ones. Right now his beloved one was with Temari, showing her their guest room. He liked the girl. His beloved didn't like her, she probably already loved her. Now she was chatting with her friendly. His son entered the room, sat near him and sighed.

- why did you take her here?

- And why are you so mean?

- I'm not mean! It's just weird… you are the mean one usually with the others…

- She's not "other", she's a friend… she's just arrived here after a three day trip

- She's a jounin, she's supposed to be able to do such a trip… and… you've addressed as a "friend" in front of me just Ino. Is she this important?

- Old man… stop saying troublesome things…

- What did you say Shikamaru? Troublesome?- his mother was entering in the kitchen followed closely behind by Temari. She started to cook for them, when they were finished they went to sleep silently, both with their own thoughts about that day and the current situation.

I guess for a day 4chapters are enough. I hope I won't be too busy and upload something new the next week... stupid school duh...


	5. ch3: may you accompany me?

Ch 3

Sleep had never been a problem for him. But now… he turned again on his bed and took a look at his alarm. It said 2 o clock.

"is the mere idea of her sleeping on the room next to me? Is this why I cannot sleep?" he repressed the thought of a shivering and cold Temari lying on the bed, all alone and other thoughts concerning her " I'm becoming more and more a pervert… what a pain. I've never thought of her that way…"

* * *

Dear mom,

Today I've met another mother. I really like her, she's kind and generous, funny too. And she's sweet… I wished you were still here, just to hug you. I missed the hugs, my father never gave me one, and me and bros are not exactly the best ones to show affection. I hope not to became too attached to her… or else…

Lots of love

Tem.

* * *

He woke up early in the morning after a light sleep, for this reason he decided that since it was his free day he was going to spend the rest of it still sleeping and enjoying the quietness.

- hey Shikamaru wake up…- Temari started, shaking him gently. "oh no… it's her… I was nearly forgetting the cause of my insomnia…" he thought then, but acted still as asleep. – Shikamaru come on…- her voice was rather near, and what was the peach fragrance he was starting to smell? Temari never got too near him, they kept a "safe" distance to interact. Always… so where was the fragrance coming?

- A soft pressure on his chest, somebody else's body's weight on his own, as if "someone" was lying on his bed, on him, that peach scent again, stronger than ever, and a whisper.

- you know…- she started to caress his arm – I think it's better if you get up…

and he complied, blushing madly and going straight to the bathroom, her laughter only embarrassing him more.

"what the hell is just happened? Why did I have reacted to her like this? Hormones? I've always thought I didn't even have them on the first place…". He sighed and resumed brushing his teeth. She had never gotten so near to him. She had never touched him. "and I was not supposed to like her touch on me that much… my bad too…".

Back in the kitchen Yoshino was making breakfast for four. She had always wanted a daughter, looks like she was being rewarded for her behavior: she had another woman in her house, an educated and pretty one for that matter, and she was not totally loud or vain like some other girls were. For this very reason, that morning she was happy; seeing Temari entering the kitchen with a smile made her happier and seeing his son entering too after some minutes already dressed up made her feel even happier if that was possible. Shikaku always followed his wife's mood, so he resulted in a good mood too because of the sand shinobi.

Shikamaru looked at his family. It was some time they didn't act so happy, the fact that Temari was the source didn't surprise him at all. But she was going to go away, if she found some empty room that evening too. He wondered if the happiness she brought on his house with her was going to fade away, if his mother was going to be heartbroken, if he would miss her too. "hell she's here since yesterday, why should I miss her in this house? She's a troublesome woman, and she'd proved this point minutes ago…"

They exited the house and went toward the hotel's street. Unfortunately for Temari, none of the hotel or inn had an empty room, the rooms were all booked; she decided that was better for her own safety not to hurt any of the customers or guests of the hotels they went in…

- looks like I have to stay at your house for some time long…- she said bitterly…

- we don't care too much your presence- he smiled. She was now looking at him intently.

- Just for your knowledge, tomorrow I won't be so gentle waking you up, so I don't know if you'd keep smiling like this tomorrow too!- she grinned and he, at the memory, felt his cheek reddened.

- Darn you…- he said looking down – not like I've asked you to get so intimate – yet he wanted her really to keep waking him up that way.

- Yes, you're right. Still your mother this morning complimented herself with me for my ability on waking people up without raising my voice.

- You talked with Yoshino? Didn't she asked you embarrassing things I hope!

- No no, you don't have to worry man- she waved her hand in front of his face, as to dispel his thoughts, then she kept talking – I'm just sorry I would have to ask her to stay some nights longer, just this morning I told her I was sure to find a room and now… what a pain…

- Shikamaru!- someone called, and he turned. It was Shiho, on a black coat, her glasses forgotten somewhere. She was growing a fine woman, many men probably were starting to notice her. Frantically he didn't care too much, his main problem was beside him, looking at the girl coming with a weird frown, quickly replaced by a blank look. "what now? Jealous?" the girl just arrived sent his companion a cold stare, haughty. "is this really Shiho? Why is she so mean with Temari? I'll never get in a woman's mind…", she didn't even greet her but kept talking to him – hello! I'm there just to give you a little present, is not very much but…

- Thank you… - he said and took the package – by the way! I've got something for you too!- his present was a card for the new mall, on the east of the village.

- T-T-T-T-Thanks!!!- she stuttered - I wanted to know something else too – she started to fidget less, but kept looking down not to meet his eyes – we are organizing some party for the Christmas night, would you like to come?- she said quickly the last part, now she was really embarrassed.

- I'm sorry but…- he said turning toward Temari too, as to remark her presence – I have to stay at my parents house, as you see we have a guest too, it won't be polite…

- What? No way! You're going to go! There's no way I'm gonna trouble you in any way- Temari irrupted, giving some hope to the sad Shiho

- I'm spending Christmas with them- he said grabbing Temari by her arm and shutting her up for some time – I'm sorry – he faked a smile – thanks again for your kindness!- and he directed himself again in the busy main street waving his hand at the little girl and dragging along Temari, totally shocked by his rudeness.

They kept walking silently, none of them sure of what to say, in the end Temari decided to take the initiative.

- no doubt she had been rude with me, but you…

- she looked first at the symbol on your head band (the hourglass, please if you know how to render this phrase better let me know!) then to you, what now, you don't accept impertinence, can't I be despised by her intolerant attitude?

- Hm…- she was silent for a moment, thinking – I can't bother your family during Christmas…

- You're not going to trouble us don't worry…

- But…

- No buts! I think is already not fair the fact that you're here in a foreign village for these holydays and not in your own, spending Christmas alone would be sad…- she was still not totally convinced so he continued- beside…

- What?

- There'll come Kurenai and Aki too to celebrate, so you won't be the only non-Nara there…

- I see, how is the little girl? Is she grown much?- Aki was really a sweet three, almost four years old girl, she totally loved her, but now, could she sound interested in something so "vain" and "feminine"?

- Yeah…- he answered smiling at her attempt at not sounding curious or happy to see them again- you probably won't even recognize her! After all, you left the village for some time… probably Ino would even like to see you… my… another loud woman…

- Have you ever thought about the fact that you are the too quiet one and not the others the loud ones?

- Ahah… you are funny you know.- he said

- What? Not troublesome? – she grinned but eyed shortly after the package the girl Shiho had given him and scowled - apart the intolerance thing that girl could really suits you…

- So Choji said… but I don't think so- she eyed him, still not totally convinced.

When an ambu said Tsunade that Temari was nearing her office with Shikaku's son she was afraid the woman was coming to seek revenge. But nothing bad happened. Temari entered smiling and excusing herself and the council for the mess they had done. She then explained that the Nara had taken her in their home and so she had a place where to stay. She took the packages, the strolls and books she had to study and analyze then she left with her guide, who this time was not exactly an escort.

- weird couple Tsunade-sama… don't you think too?

- Couple? Pfttt… please Sakura, haven't you seen how they acted? Temari is a lot like me, I highly doubt she'll ever end up with that lazy ass! I can bet it!- she made a victory sign and smiled. Sakura could only sigh and think about the two who had just exited the door. After what Tsunade had said, it was pretty sure they were going to be together. That or something really bad was going to happen.

* * *

The pair had lunch at the barbeque place his team usually eat at. Temari for the owners of the restaurant they were in was like the fourth member of the team ten, she was treated very well. Usually they had their routine when she was in town.

9:45 He would pick her from her "house". She was not in a good mood before this hour.

THEN They would go at the Akimichi house and have breakfast with Choji ( he loved Suna's chocolate, totally).

They would work for 3 hours, then eat mainly on the restaurant they were in in that very moment.

They would watch cloud or sleep on her little apartment (nap would be more the case), then work again.

He would treat her to dinner.

Total of hours spent together: 13

But now he was not her escort. Not anymore. He was not forced to follow her 24/7. he was so lost in her thoughts that he didn't notice her talking until a paper fan was slammed into his head. Lucky him, it was of paper.

- I told you that this evening you'll accompany me shopping.

- WHAAAAT??????????????????? What a girlish thing, why do you evil man with the look of a woman, do this to me? I hate shopping with troublesome woman.

- Yeah, the troublesome woman you kept accompanying no matter what…- she mumbled

- What did you say?

- Nothing important man! But please…

- What do you have to buy?

- Eheheh… some presents!

That evening was not very long, he had expected long hours of boring and troublesome shopping, but instead he got a chance to take a visit at the library. She loved books (and so he secretly did). She bought something for all her friends. "darn troublesome woman, I'm carrying all her bags…".

another chapter :D


End file.
